Eiji
'Approval:' 3/1/14 16 feats (2 banked) Razze v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Eiji takes on the apperence of a normal 6 year old boy. Quite small, light and very playful looking. Eiji always carries his colouring book with him, but never lets anyone look at it. Who knows whats inside that colouring book? Eiji has an outward personality very typical of a 6 year old. He is very cheerful, commonly skipping around, and asking others to play with him. Eiji seems to take a very silly personality, but isnt ignorant. He seems to know far more then his age would suggest. He likes and admires many people, and for those he does, he commonly ends their names in -chi. Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oQErLdS8U4 Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwIj-xesafA Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIWUSd5O1L0 'Stats' (Total:131) ' '''Strength: 25 ' 'Speed: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 13 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 105 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Item Specialist ' 'Jonin: Sealing Specialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 16 Banked feats: 2 Poison Specialist # Toxicity - The user exhales a toxic mist from their mouth, creating a quick moving invisible cloud around them. The cloud causes the opponent to lose complete focus of themselves and vomit blood profusely (40 CP, -12 endurance) # Envious - 'Invisible gas comes out of the skin of the user, and surrounds them as a cloak. If the user comes into phsical contact with the opponent, such as when being hit or when hitting them, the poison goes into their system. The poison clouds their judgement and focus immensley. CP, -12 Chakra Control Medical Ninjutsu # '''Yin Healing Wound Destruction - '''This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing Item Specialist # '+12 EP Points # (3) Razor Wire - ' These are the feats covering Eiji's Legendary Weapon, the Razor Wire *'Wire Manipulation- 'The user obtains a pair of gloves with extremely thin and long wires, that are expelled from it. The wires are very long, able to reach up to 15 feet away. Since the wires are tiny, they are hard to see. With chakra, the user can manipulate those wires as if they were extensions of the user's own limbs. This could be used to quickly send the wires at enemies, have them wrap around them and restrain them. CP activation/ 5 per round for wire manipulation *'Wire Sharpness- 'In addition to the length and the stealth of these wires, all of them are extremely sharp. These wires can easily slice through non-legendary materials and 10 CP barrier. This effect can make the wires effective for assasinations, as the user can quickly have the wires wrap around their enemies and slice through them. *'Chakra Stealing Wire- 'The wire, when coming in contact with the opponent, passively drains 10 CP. Sealing Specialist # '''Yin Seal - ' Chakra is stored into a seal. On Eiji, the seal is a trapezoid on his neck. When he pinches it, the seal fills his body with previously stored chakra. CP for 2 feats Stats # '''Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats Miscellaneous #'Shadow Clone Jutsu - '''A clone with 25% of the user's endurance. Chakra is split in between the user and his clones. Information can be taken from them when they poof. '''Equipment' *(16) 4x 20 CP Explosive Tags *(3) Two Smoke Bombs *(3) Blood Increasing Pill *(3) Military Ration Pill *(3) Set of Kunai *(2) Basic Medkit *(1) Summoning Scroll (in the form of a coloring book) *(0) Two Pairs of Sharingan *'Snippy The Giant Ant- ' Snippy is a kind mount for his new owner, he clips affectionately at its owner and especially likes to be scratched under his mandibles. Snippy isn't very useful in combat, deciding to burrow underground against any opponent more dangerous than a common thug. However, twice per mission Snippy can pop up from underground and spit a streak of acid at an enemy. DNA Samples *Momo Gami *Umiko Musume *Allen Walker Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 84000 * Ryo left: 39000 * 27000 from Nobu * 6500 from Minawa 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 111' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'QP for the Week: 4' S-Rank: 1 QP: 4 Astral Guard A-Rank: 8 QP: 26 Opium (4) Jounin Rank Up: The Twisted Maze (1) Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank (4) Moon Sword (4) Picking up the Chicks (1) The Cannibal Tournament (4) Assaulting Doc Oc's Lab (4) Eiji's Super Mission (4) B-Rank: 10 QP: 30 A Lab! (4) Infiltrating a Cult (3) The Genin Games (0) Stephen King's Nightmare (4) Into the Arena (2) Stephen King's Nightmare 3 (4) Dinosaurs in the trees (3) Eiji's Super Fun (3) You go to hell (4) Let's Play (3) C-Rank: 4 QP: 11 Pupupu! (3) Saving the Kidnapped (0) The Red Fang (4) COMBIES! (4) D-Rank: 1 QP: 1 Walking (1) 12/2/13 Raids: 0 QP: 0 Other: 1 QP: 1 ''' Because I'm Elite! (1) '''PVP: 1 QP: 2 Oh no! A child is in trouble! (2) 11/25/13 Overseen: 14 QP: 36 The Laboratory (3) He was a god (3) The Dragon (3) Ichi and Nii (3) Long Awaited Exam (2) Ginyu Force! (2) Aphrodite Laughs (4) The Battle with Dos (1) Uncle Ben! (2) Icy Konoha (3) Stop the Assasin (2) SUPER ORIGINAL MISSION (2) The Forest (3) Escorting the Blind Man (3) 'Relationships' Oyota - Oyotachi! He's my big brother! He's soooooooo nice to me, and I don't even mind he looks at me like I'm going to stab him or something! What a silly head! Nenshou Natsuin - Mr. Demon! Hes a demon! Hes so cool! But he doesn't like it when I call him Mr. Demon :c Tanyū Uzumaki and Sessho-seki - My new parents! Whether they want it or not.... Mikasa Gima - No...Mikasa....No....T.T Zumoni - Zumonichi! He's so cool! Hes like a gust of wind in the breeze...or a....breeze in the field....or....WIND! Akuto Nara - Akutochi! She's so pretty! Almost as pretty as Mikasa....T.T Category:Character Category:Kusagakure